Dream Sequence
by Jinxia
Summary: ...The unknown story... The endless search... Will begin with you." - A year later, the story unfolds. The quest for Sora is on, and several sides are taking part in the search... (revised)
1. Donna toki datte

"Sora, wait! Don't leave me alone!" A voice reached out in the darkness amongst the spiralling marble staircases. The clear echo of the feminine voice bounced against the endless darkness, but it seem to pass through the young man's ear unhindered.

"Sora! Wait!" Kairi's tone began to lace with desperation. Her lithe feet tapped the staircase step by step, trying to match up Sora's pace. But the distance between them seemed to grow steadily. The staircases elongated like stretched elastic, pulling Kairi and Sora further apart. Kairi called out his name again and again but the young man still stood at the top of the pillar in his rigid state.

"Sora, please! Don't leave me alone again! …Sora!" Her outstretched hand never met anything but darkness. The last thing she remembered before the winding paths engulfed her was his mouth moving, as if saying something. She cried out one last time before she lost her footing and welcomed the endless abyss.

--------------------

**Dream Sequence**

_Chapter 1_

--------------------

_How long has it been…? A month? A year? _Kairi mused to herself as the sun rises outside her window. The same dream, same scene, same ending, the same longing for **him**. Sora, Sora, Sora. The name engraved itself so deeply in her mind that nothing can erase it. _Even the streaks of dawn cannot be compared to his brilliance._

She smiled at her thoughts and climbed out of bed. At the age of fifteen, she still looked small. But her face features had sharpened, her body curved in places, and her hair longer than she'd ever kept it. Her friends joked that all the guys in town would jump off the cliff of Destiny Islands if she say the word. She could only chuckle and smiled at them, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

But who was she to fool? The person whom she sees every morning in her mirror told a different story. She didn't feel at all beautiful. Her eyes lost its shine when she was alone. Sora had taken it when they parted. Running a comb through her hair, she recounted again her dream.

_"Sora, please! Don't leave me alone again! …Sora!" Her outstretched hand never met anything but darkness. The last thing she remembered before the winding paths engulfed her was his mouth moving, as if saying something. She cried out one last time before she lost her footing and welcomed the endless abyss._

_His mouth was moving… What were you trying to say? Were you saying goodbye? _She tightened her grip on the comb. _Why couldn't I hear you?_ _Why? _

_**crack!**_

"Ah!" She was startled out of her reverie by a slight sting on her palm. The shell comb - her 12th birthday present from Sora - was nothing more than glittering splinters in her hand. She stared at it for a long time, a thousand thoughts flying in her head. Suddenly she shuddered as her mind recalled the words of a local fortune-teller.

_"The one you seek… The one whom he seeks… The unknown story… The endless search… Will begin with you."_

_What does that have to do with anything?_ She chided herself. _But I hope Sora is okay. Please don't let that be bad omen._ She glanced up at her clock – a gift from Riku. The hands ticked away slowly, as if mocking her dread.

"Riku, wherever you are, you must help me find him. We'll find Sora together." Somehow she knew that he won't be able to hear her – but perhaps, just this one time, her old friend would nod his head and grin back at her.

* * *

The long hallway dwindled around and around, without a map a visitor would likely be lost. But he's no visitor. With his black coat, hood, gloves and boots he looked nothing like a visitor. Turning round a corner the unknown infiltrator made sure no one was around before he leapt out an arched window. The rough surface of the rock felt like velvet under his glove, and he pulled himself up to peek through a finely decorated tinted glass. Not finding what he seek he hoisted himself again upwards, limbs nimble and agile. A few floors up, a similar window greeted him. Looking inside he saw quite a large room, ornately furnished with what looked like a golden Highchair on one side of the room.

_Red carpet? Never knew they have a taste for royalties. _The figure chuckled to himself before proceeding to enter the room through one of the many ventilations. He swiftly ran up to one of the walls and used his grip on the stone slits to suspend against gravity. A second later he fell down and landed gracefully on the stone floor, only to come out again the way he came.

He climbed again a couple of floors and did the same manoeuvre. This time it was a simple room with stone walls. It looks more like a jail due to its state of abandon. A pair of chandelier rings lay on the dusty tabletop. No other furniture graced the room except for a high-backed chair, but even that looked so old and worn. Again he mused on how anyone could actually live here. Done with his work he leapt again out of the window to fall from the sixth floor. Like a demon with wings he slowed down before crashing to the ground. Making sure no one was around he slipped back into the long corridor and disappeared. 

* * *

"Thanks for setting them up, I hope they work properly…" A voice leaked out inside the inn room. "You should rest now, how is your head?"

"A bit dizzy… I can't believe it's been a year already, and the pain still lingers." The addressed man took off his boots to lie down on the downy mattress. He closed his eyes for a while before opening them up again. "I've always felt like a parasite here. Is this what the Heartless felt as well?"

"We can only speculate… But I suppose it connects. Just as they feed on the Light and the Heart, we feed on Darkness… At least until we are strong enough to stay in this world unsupported."

"I hope so… I just hope so…" _Before I lose the Light inside me…_ A shadow of red passed in front of his eyes before he fell into a deep slumber, not bothering to take off his cloak and gloves. The owner of the other voice just smiled and returned to the task at hand. Pristine white sheet lay on the table, ready to be written on. With a dip of the quill he set off to write another letter. This time it was addressed to a particular trio.

"_Dear Sora, Donald and Goofy…"  
_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is a property of Square-Enix. I own none. 


	2. Tada hitori de

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is copyrighted Square-Enix. I'm jumping right to the end of Chain of Memories. Do remember that these are all based on **MY** speculations and of course, original ideas. So don't go yelling at me that my story is wrong, this is a fanfic and should be treated as such. This chapter is still mainly introducing more characters of the story. But don't worry, the pace should pick up from here ;) _Italics_ without quotation marks are thoughts. It should be obvious who is thinking at the time…

--------------------

**Dream Sequence**

_Chapter 2_

--------------------

**Traverse Town**

****

Footsteps echoed in the perpetual darkness of the Third District, the owner never really minded the strange phenomenon of the ever-clouded sky. There are some things that cannot be explained after all, like talking animals or upside down castles.

Like his destiny.

With a fire spell he opened up the mahogany door leading to Merlin's cave. As it was, the cave was abandoned – Merlin having disappeared some months ago, '_left to return to where I'm needed'. _The cave had significantly changed over the months. The former pool had dried up to cracked mud, the stepping-stones embedded deep inside it. He silently mused how Merlin could travel to the brick house. The only way around was through the waterway, but even that had such a stale smell that even he himself refused to tread. Gathering up energy, he glided over to the front yard of the broken architecture.

"Come in..."

He literally jumped at the familiar voice. Gears turned in his mind as he tried to recall the one whom it belonged to and found none. But he swore he had heard the voice before. Frustrated, he ran into the house as fast as he could.

Only to trip and land on his face.

"Owww…" He comically rubbed his offended nose. Easing the pain took up his concentration until a wet tongue gently lapped his cheek. Waves of familiarity flooded over him again. With a jolt he remembered the familiar voice and swept his eyes over the circular room – only to find a brown dog on its haunches, cheerily panting beside him.

_Huh? Was it this dog's voice? _He tried to remember again the owner of the voice, but his mind could only get as far as a flash of gold and then nothing. _But dogs can't speak, can they? Wait… Goofy can, so why not?_ Curious, he decided to try his hypothesis. This dog must be a talking dog.

"Umm… Hello…"

Panting noises.

"What are you doing here, doggy?"

Panting noises.

"Err… Were you the one speaking to me?"

More panting noises.

He felt more stupid than he had ever been in his life. Talking to a panting dog no less! It must have been his mind playing tricks on him. The dog couldn't talk, and that's final. With a shrug he arose and circled the room, suddenly remembering his purpose of coming here in the first place. With haste he took out a knife and started digging out a brick block on the far wall. The dog just watched with amused eyes as he peeled them one by one.

Upon inspection, a small alcove was seen behind the wall. _Bingo._ He groped around the small space until his gloved hand touched a small pouch. With a smile he drew it out and stored it in his pocket. Satisfied that his work is done he returned the blocks to their previous position.

The dog kept his vigil even as he turned to leave. His shoes had just touched the dried moss outside when the familiar voice called again.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

He whipped his head around so fast his neck hurt, but saw no one except the dog.

"What… What was that suppose to mean? Who are you? Show yourself!"

Echo. Echo. Echo. No one could possibly be there. He would have felt it. Seriously freaked out, he turned to run but paused again when he noticed a white envelope between the dog's teeth. His eyes never left the object even as the dog approached his legs and nudged the starched paper at his knee. _Is it for me? _The dog nodded mutely and resumed his sitting position when the envelope was taken.

"Thanks." _I better tell Donald about this. This is a bit too strange._

With one last look to the dog he left. Unknown to him, the dog then vanished behind the brick wall.

* * *

**Secret Place**

To any other person, the musty aroma of the cave would have made the place non-preferable for afternoon walk. But for one girl, this was the place of Memories – even now she could smell the distinct scent of his childish cologne.

_Sora…_

Kairi wiped the surface of the big stone, frowning at the dust which covered part of the drawings. How long has it been seen she visited the site? How long has it been since she cried her heart out everyday at the happy faces on the stone? She sighed and rested her forehead on the cold surface.

_Sora wouldn't want to see me cry again. I have to be strong._

Swallowing a lump of tears, she stood up again. No more tears, she had promised. With one last sorrowful look on the picture, she left – in her mind the sketched images of Sora and Kairi moved forward to complete the ritual. Her feet felt lighter yet leaded with a dawning determination.

But she missed the sight of the glowing Keyhole on the Door.

* * *

**Hollow Bastion**

"Have you got any clues on the whereabouts of the portal?" The silent voice felt deafening in the empty library. Upon the shrug of his blonde colleague he sighed. This wasn't going well. He felt a hand tugged his elbow.

"Ne, Squall. Why are we suddenly searching for a portal?"

"…The Heartless are coming back, Yuffie. Or at least the presence of a new Darkness lingers around the palace."

"But Leon, is it not too early to judge it as so? There has been no strange sighting, or unordinary happenings. Someone must have felt anything aside from you." Another feminine voice let out her opinion.

"Aerith, he is not the only one feeling it. Working with Hades gave me a mean to identify Darkness quite easily. Some evidence has been found. Apparently a few guards had disappeared when in patrol and another one reported that the Heartless machine spewed strange noises and rattles. Also… The underground felt more like a tiger cage. You can feel eyes on you. And Leon here has seen a shadow hiding near The Door." Leon opened his mouth to speak but the door to the library opened to reveal a small old man.

"Sir Leon, there is someone here who wish to see you."

"Who is it, Alfred?" The man known as Alfred stepped aside and promptly the four of them leaped into a cautious stance. Before them stood a most peculiar figure – all dressed in black, yet there is no mistaking the two circular shapes accentuated by his cloak. He walked past Alfred with an aura of nobility that even the man couldn't fail to notice and stopped before the gaping Leon.

"K-King Mickey!" The figure just nodded at him before he pulled down his hood to reveal his face, black eyes swept over the other individuals in the room with kind fire and the promise of good intention. Immediately everyone relaxed, except for Leon. The disbelieving look on his face told all.

"But how did you get here? The world border has been restored… You can't travel from world to world just like that… Besides¾"

"I know you have a lot of questions, but we have a pressing matter that we must attend to." Mickey's voice cut any other speech coming from Leon. "How I got here matters not, but how the Heartless got here does."

Everyone fell silent at once.

* * *

**Traverse Town**

"Sora, what's wrong?" The voice snapped him back from his reverie.

"Huh? I'm fine Donald."

"Uh-uh. And you expect us to believe that?"

"Really Donald, I'm okay."

"But, urh, you've been awfully quiet tonight, Sora."

"I'm okay Goofy, trust me." He scooped a spoonful of beans into his mouth, signifying that he wanted to drop the subject. Donald, as stubborn as ever kept on pressing.

"Look, thank you for taking the pouch for me, but you've changed after you got back. I am not taking any excuse until you tell us what happened!" To make his point across Donald stood and stomp his foot against the chair.

"Donald, calm down, you're making a scene!" Sora tried to keep his voice as quiet as possible.

"I DON'T CARE!" He tapped his duck foot onto the chair. The noise was enough to drive away the customer sitting beside him.

"Donald, please… Don't make a scene here. I'm fine and that's all you need to know." Goofy just watched the banter between his best friends goofily, not completely understanding why Donald was so mad and why Sora was so secretive.

"I am not going down until you tell me what's wrong. And you better tell me quick before I lose my…" "TEMPER!" A hand grabbed Donald's tail and flung him over the swinging door.

"Quaaack!" **_CRASH!_**

The poor Duck Mage landed on a heap of trash across the street. The owner of the establishment was stood tall on the door brandishing his knife. The glint on it was enough to make Donald's tail stood on its end.

"If you dare disturb my customers again, you can kiss your feathered skin goodbye, DUCK!" He threw one last menacing glare before returning inside. Donald just spit out some fish bones stuck in his mouth before Goofy came running to him.

"Gawrsh, Donald. Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm NOT okay! I smell worse than Tarzan's apes! Ahh, never mind… Where's Sora?" He futilely dusted away the sticky remnants of organic waste on his clothes.

"He was, er, apologising to the owner. He should be out soon." As if he was a prophet, Sora took that exact time to fly outside as well. He landed just beside Donald, spraying him with more trash.

"Don't you dare go near my establishment anymore! Get lost, brats!" The owner mimicked his own expression against Donald before going inside again. Probably to let out all his steam in the kitchen. Donald turned to Sora, who was trying to rid himself off the smelly garbage. He tapped his foot again, a grin plastered on his face.

"Still think you're fine?"

Sora sighed heavily. His reluctance to tell a trivial matter had been blown out of proportion. "Alright Donald, Goofy… I'll tell you what happened. But mind if we get a bath first? I stink like hell." Donald nodded and then laughed. Goofy just guffawed over the whole thing and followed the two back to the rented room they call 'home'.

Ever since the World Border was returned, the original inhabitants of Traverse Town had returned. The city was now bustling with people all shapes and sizes. The districts grew in size, including the Third District, despite the ever-present black sky. However people preferred to go the First or Second District, and also Fourth – Where the sun shone and entertainments abundant. Only a glimpse of people dared to call the Third District their home, including Sora, Donald and Goofy.

After a nice long bath to soak off the grime, the trio sat around a wooden table. Soft steams wafted from three mugs of hot chocolate in each hand. Sora let his towel drape over his bare chest and began to recite his story…

"…So then I took the envelope from the dog and left. It looks important to me but considering how I got it, it feels… like an omen instead." He shoved the object in question to the table. At once Donald and Goofy jumped at it and gasped.

"It's the King's seal!"

_King…? Which king? _Sora asked himself silently.

"But how did he send it?"

"It must have been Pluto again!"

_Pluto… The name sounds familiar… Was it the dog I met? _Sora muttered inwardly.__

"But how? He disappeared after we got out of the Castle."

_Are we talking about the same castle that I vaguely remember?_ More question formed in Sora's mind, and yet the associated memories were vague at best, and he found himself involuntarily shaking his head from the clouded vision.

"I don't know…" Donald look dejected as he drop his head. Goofy took the envelope and opened it. Meanwhile, Sora just watched the two of them, in his mind a thousand thoughts swam like little fish in deep oceans.

"Dear Sora, Donald and Goofy…" Donald's eyes comically scan the letter before blinking a few times. Suddenly he dropped the letter. His tall companion took it from the floor to get a turn… And almost copied Donald's reaction, although the letter was still held firmly in his hand.

"What? What is that letter about?" Sora stood up and snatched the paper from Goofy's hand.

"_Dear Sora, Donald and Goofy,_

_I hope that you are well and safe in Traverse Town. I'm sending you this letter again through Pluto, hopefully he's been a good boy to you all. Donald, the Darkness is back in action. Their whereabouts and methods of travel are still unknown, but they are getting near to your world. I want you and Goofy to protect Sora at all cost. If what you said about him is correct, then no doubt the Heartless would make him their first prey. You MUST not let anything happen to him. He is the only Keyblade wielder of that world and we will need him to open the Door. Right now you cannot travel out of Traverse Town, but as soon as you get a mean to do so, do it._

_Sora, you are an important person in the Worlds' destiny. Remember who you are. Do not lose faith in your friend. Keep the light in your Heart burning strong._

_Goofy, I trust you to be at Sora's side at all times. Remember, this is still a part of your original assignment. Take care, you all. I will contact you again as soon as possible._

_Mickey_

"Donald, Goofy… What did this… King Mickey meant with 'Keyblade wielder'? And 'Worlds'? What does this letter mean?"

Donald instantly knew that they are on for the biggest journey of all.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Unmei wasurete

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is copyrighted Square-Enix & Disney Inc.

NOTES: _Italics_ without quotation marks are thoughts. This fic is in third person view, but if you're still confused on who's speaking what, I'll try to make it clearer. Hopefully my attempt doesn't go unnoticed.

As for those confused on where this story is going, your question should probably be resolved soon… I'm not going to write all of my speculations here, because it will destroy the storyline as spoilers. Please please note that this is a fanfic. More specific Author Notes can be found at the end of the chapter.

--------------------

**Dream Sequence**

_Chapter 3_

--------------------

The still-hooded figure woke up with a groan. The crick on his neck felt dully sore after oversleeping. He proceeded to stretch his muscles, still on the bed. It was quite a strange sight… Someone so menacing looked so vulnerable when caught just after waking up. Satisfied that his legs were awake, he crossed over the floor to the bathroom. It was then that he realised he was still wearing his cloak. With a pull at the zipper the cloak came undone, revealing a black zip-up shirt and a pair of black pants. His gloves came next. The long calloused fingers were set free and he involuntarily flexed them. After disposing the rest of his clothes he sunk into a tub of warm water. He sighed, obviously pleased with the temperature. He took the rigorous task of scrubbing his skin vigorously. All the day's worth of dirt and grime was scrubbed clean – not that there was much to begin with anyway. 

After re-dressing himself in more casual clothes of long-sleeved blue T-shirt and short overalls with the front and straps left hanging from his waist, he went back into the sleeping quarters. A brown dog jumped and attempted to lick his cheek but he dodged it playfully while laughing.

"C'mon Pluto, you're getting rusty!"

The two soon went off in a cat and mouse fashion before running out the door into the orange sky of Twilight Town. Under the brilliant fiery hue, he was like a perfect turquoise gem, the colour of his hair. From outside, no one would notice the slightest hint of the mission that this young man had to accomplish.

All they know is that he was the man with a brown dog. Riku didn't mind the status in the slightest bit. It hid his mission well.

* * *

**Hollow Bastion**

****

The noises in the library steadily increased as Mickey's explanation stretched beyond the gang's expectation. Yuffie just stared in disbelief, Cloud was silent, Aerith was listening intently and voicing her opinion just as gently, while Leon seemed ready to burst his lungs from yelling so loud.

"So are you saying that this _NEW_ Heartless can possess humans!?"

"First of all, they are not entirely new, just evolved Heartless. Surely you've seen the Neo Heartless? They were the earliest to breach the world border after it was brought up again though they were not as well evolved as the new ones. And no, they do not possess humans¾"

"Then what would you call it!? Hypnotise? Taking over? Puppet show? _NECROMANCY_!?" Mickey promptly closed his ears as Leon's voice stabbed his over-sensitive eardrums. Leon's face was contorted with surprise, disgust and disbelief. His last outburst woke everybody from their stupor. Was it even possible that the Dark Art is still being utilised? The Heartless wouldn't happen to possess Necromancy skill, would they?

"For the lack of better words, yes. They eat the Heart but occupy the corpse before it is sent to another world. They are still Heartless, but with a solid body. Unless they are extracted out of the body again, Keyblades have no effect." Mickey materialised his Kingdom Key and cast a solemn glance. How can the most powerful tool be rendered useless over the law of nature?

"King Mickey, are you sure that the Keyblades cannot face this new threat?" Yuffie tried hard to imagine if Leon or Aerith were to be possessed like that, could she even tell the difference between the Heartless and their friends? She shook her head. It was not a good time to think negatively and she knew it as much.

Ever the perceptive one, Aerith piped up the question or rather, statement.

"If the Heartless have the ability to evolve, can't we just upgrade the Keyblade? At the moment what you have is a Keyblade which _locks._ I have heard from Donald that Sora almost got killed by the Keyblade which _unlocks_. If we can somehow combine these two things, might we not get a Keyblade that is able to unlock the Heartless out of the body and destroy it?"

Mickey contemplated the idea before speaking again, "One of the legends mentioned about the changing nature of Keyblades though there was no mention of a dual-natured one."

"King, what is the Keyblades made off?"

"The Keyblades are made of particles of Hearts. Legend has it that both Kingdom Keys are the crystallisation of the creator's Heart. That is why they only work against Heart matters and not human bodies."

"Then isn't it possible to modify it by using someone's Heart as well?"

Promptly the room fell into silence. The implication of tempering the Keyblades was as tempting as Eden's Apple, but it meant sacrificing a Heart in the process. The stake was one too high from what they could pay.

"Cloud, I'm afraid the price is too high… If my assumption is correct, then we need a very strong heart to alter the Keyblades — specifically a Keyblade Wielder's." At that point there were 3 known Wielders: Sora, Riku and Mickey. With Riku nowhere in sight, the only option they had was between the King and the brown-haired lad. Thousands of thoughts and memories resurfaced. The group realised the unspoken weight should they make the final verdict.

"There is nothing more we can do at this point regarding this matter." Mickey shook his head in sadness. "I will continue to analyse these new Heartless, meanwhile everyone of us should steer away from them as long as you can. I will send Pluto over to inform any progress." Leon nodded in understanding, and with an ominous air the King stepped out of the library to come back the way he came.

In the distance, the sound of a train can faintly be heard.

* * *

**Traverse Town**

****

"Donald, Goofy… What did… Mickey meant with 'Keyblade wielder'? And 'Worlds'? What does this letter mean?"

"Sora… I don't think we can tell you right now."

"But why? Don't I have the right to know about myself?"

"But Sora, you have to know it yourself. We cannot make you remember your own self."

"Remember what? How am I supposed to remember something I don't even know in the first place? What is a Keyblade wielder? And why do we have to come out of this place as soon as possible? Does it have to do with the "ghosts" the townsfolk have been talking about? Where are we going after this?"

Donald sighed, while Goofy put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The walls have ears Sora… We have to wait until we get out of this place first, then we can answer your questions."

"But—"

"No _buts_. Goofy and I don't want to put you in danger. There is much for you to learn but this isn't the time and place. You will be safe in this place as long as you remain in the shadow." Sora did not respond. He was dying to know who was this _King _Mickey was.

_And what the hell is a Keyblade?_ _A sword in the shape of a key?_

"Alright Donald, but tell me just this one thing… Why do we have to get out of here?" His voice was calm; _one question wouldn't hurt, right?_ But Sora wasn't prepared for the answer.

"Because the main target is you."

* * *

**Unknown**

****

"Well, well. What have we here?" A feminine voice broke through like a spear of light in the eerie oblivion. Her eyes made a beeline to the dimly lit table in the centre of the room.

"Isn't it beautiful? Took me ages to create." A slightly older, masculine voice replied.

"What's their use? They look… _dead_." A grumpy voice this time.

"Axel, shut up and watch!" The older man harked. His mouth shut, though his bored eyes seem to do all the talking as the older man released the straps tying the white creature down.

As if on cue, the white thing on the operation table started stretching. Its limbs moved like rubbers, stretching this way and that in a most grotesque way possible. It tried to open its mouth, though the restraining stitches stayed intact. The woman muttered a 'wow' while Axel just chuckled in disgust. The white creature emitted a sound akin to ungreased hinges.

"What does it do?" The woman seemed eager to know more about this newborn.

"The Dusk is a creature that can absorb rather than 'eat' Light. The more light it absorbs, the stronger it becomes. It is immune to Keyblades."

The redhead scrutinised the creature again, noting the strange design. At least it didn't look as peachy as the Heartless… "That's all it can do? _Psh!_ I've wasted my time here…" Axel spat and turned his back and walked out. He was yet to reach the door when a huge ice shard flew past his head.

"_What the…?_"

"It can also detect enemy weakness." The older man smirked. "Bet you didn't know that." Axel gritted his teeth and continue walking out, muttering a string of curses and diminutives.

"Vixen, is that all it can do?"

"Of course not, m'dear. It can do much more than these basic functions…"

The conversation ended there, and the woman went out from the dark laboratory. Finally their plan had come to fruition.

_**To be continued…**_

**__**

A/N: This fic actually came out differently than I had thought. With new info coming in on KHII and CoM, I had to make adjustments. Vixen is here, and the mystery woman is here as well (lol, I'm just waiting for them to announce her official name… Don't wanna make spelling mistakes here!). The other Unknown with a scythe should appear soon, don't worry.

That said, I'm gonna limit putting in new information starting from this point. Otherwise the fic won't be finished. The story WILL be different from the actual KH games, so bear that in mind.


End file.
